


Finding Fairies

by mickiemomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickiemomo/pseuds/mickiemomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John arrives to the meteor finding no sign of Vriska aside from what is left from her death place, but it doesn't mean he won't see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahah, this is soooo late, it is nothing canon. Well, as in what happens when John finally does get to the meteor. This was something I had thought of a long while ago and finally get to deliver to you guys! I also wrote it as an english essay at the last minute so it is really rushed at the end, I am gomen.  
> So, first time fanfic, lets do it!  
> Please enjoy non the less!

John sat in the pool of cerulean blood, his trembling hands covering his eyes, red and stinging from all the tears he had cried at first sight of her death place. Here she had laid, in agony, as her proud blood flooded from her, and pooled around her limp body. The same blood would gather in her lungs and make it’s way out of her, dripping out of her gasping mouth. John couldn’t stand the thought any longer, so he changed his view of her and saw a confident girl standing resilient and aggressive, black as shadows hair gathered under her bright orange hood, slender legs apart in their orange jeans and bright red boots. Translucent blue wings were outstretched and magnificent as they glimmered with speckled dust. She was stunning and had an aura of power.  
After what surely had been hours, Dave walked to his side, slowly and gently resting his hand on John’s shoulder.  
“Come on man, we got shit to do.” Dave tried to be as gentle as possible while trying to bring John away from the ugly truth.  
“Dave.” He replied hesitantly.  
“Ya, man?” Dave was willing to do just about anything to get John up and moving.  
“I want you to take me to her.” John lifted his head, looking straight and determined.  
“I can’t take you to where she is now dude, come on, we can go watch Ghostbusters or something.” Trying to be as sympathetic as possible, Dave tried to think of all the things John liked that would drag him back to a functioning state.  
“No! I have to see her!” John bursted as he stood on his feet, turning rapidly on his heels to face Dave.  
“We had a date....” His eyes watered once again, tears threatening to fall, but he held them back as he faced Dave. He wasn’t going to back down.  
“Dude, you know I would if could, but the chances of finding a Vriska who know’s you, likes you, or isn’t an alternate universe version is too risky to attempt. It would be wasting time.” Dave held John’s shoulders with a firm grasp and looked at John with a shaded gaze.  
“YOU ARE THE KNIGHT OF TIME! WE HAVE NOTHING BUT TIME!” John lunged forward and grasped Dave’s red shirt, desperate and in tears once again.  
“Time doesn’t work like that John! Theres way too many time loops to jump through!” Dave removed his aviators to look John square in the face, to show sincerity but to also make him understand that this was out of his power.  
John collapsed to the floor once again, the tears he thought had run out began to swell in his hopeless looking eyes, falling and streaming down his reddened cheeks and his lips trembled as he mumbled to himself.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Vriska...” He bent over, cradling himself at Dave’s feet. His arms tightly wrapped around himself as he heaved, trying to get air into his lungs between sobs. Dave knelt down and placed a hand on his best friends head, running spindle like fingers through his black fluff of hair. He knew it would be damn near impossible to do, and dangerous, but his best friend was a wreck and he had something he could possibly do to ease his suffering. So he might as well just try and do what he could.  
“OK, I will try and take you to find Vriska...” Dave stood from his kneeling position, returning his shades to their place, perched up on his nose, and his hands sliding into his red, flannel pants.  
John’s eyes shot up at him, wide and unbelieving, as he jumped from his bent over position from the stained floor and grasped Dave’s forearms.  
“Dave! Thank you! I can’t tell you how much this means to me!” John’s eyes lit up with life and hope as he tugged Dave in to a full body embrace, meant to be a simple hug.  
“OK dude, no prob but seriously let me have some air.” Dave gasped out tapping John frantically on his stiff back. John released his killer grip on Dave, patting his shoulder as he went to stand by his side, familiar with the process of time jumping from previous escapades with Dave.  
Dave grasped Johns hand as he stabled all the time loops necessary to find Vriska. He asked John where was the last time he had spoken to her on good terms before he set out to go and look for her through all of time. Before John could respond he fell to his knees and down to the floor, as if he had been hit across the head into unconsciousness. Dave flew down to his side, holding his head in his hands as he called his name out frantically.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John awoke in his bed, sweating and panting as he bolted upright, looking around his familiar room. Everything was calm and still, the only movement coming from the falling snow that piled on the windowsill by his bed. He pulled the blankets from him as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he wasn’t wearing his normal pajamas, he was still wearing his blue godtier clothing.  
He realised that he had entered a dream bubble, where he had a high chance of finding Vriska. Well, not really, considering all the possibilities of locations and scenarios, he would have less luck than if he just had gone looking with Dave. John climbed from his bed and moved to the window, feeling the hopelessness of his situation all over again, and placed a quivering hand to the window. The house was empty and cold, filled with the chill of winter outside.  
His gaze fell below to the white ground and the tire swing that hung from a large branch of a single tree in his front yard. It was being used, the small swaying of the tire as a slender girl with hair like midnight and skin like the grey of rainclouds sat curled in the middle. The snow had speckled her hair with white like stars against the black curtain of space, the cold bringing a faint blue tint to her nose and ears. She was wearing one of John’s jackets, snuggled tightly in it.  
John sped from his place at his window, down his stairs and to the front door, flinging it open rapidly and stepping out to crunch the undisturbed snow. The girl whipped her head around to the sudden clatter from behind her stepping out of the tire swing and facing him stunned. Her eyes were wide, white orbs, no pupils or color, aside from the translucent cerulean liquid that pooled at the rims of her eyes and had stained her cheeks were they had fallen before.  
She took a step closer, her breath caught in her throat. Her hands idle at her sides, but a desire to reach out.  
“J-John. How.” Her blue lips quivered as she spoke quietly to him, almost afraid of speaking too loudly and scaring him off.  
“Vriska. I thought I wouldn’t ever get to see you...” John stepped forward first, and with the first movement initiated they both strided into each others arms, stroking each others hair and cradling each others face in their hands. Vriska’s tears came steadily now, as she leaned up and pressed her forehead against John’s. He brought his warm hands to her chilled cheeks and wiped the tears she had began to shed.  
“I had to see you, because, we had a date.” John pulled back far enough to look into her empty eyes. After dying all the life leaves them, leaving them white like the soul that wanders for the rest of eternity. John could still tell that she was looking back at him, with all the emotion he was feeling as well.  
“Well, I’m glad you are keeping your promise, but we’ve already had our date.” She replied with a small smile on her face as she stepped closer to him, the cold frost stinging her exposed skin.  
“We have? I don’t remember us ever doing that? I mean, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in person. Here lets go inside and warm up with blankets and I will make you some hot cocoa.” John reached out for Vriska’s hand and smiled when she placed it in his like she had done it for years. He lead her inside and sat her on the couch, jogging to the upstairs linen closet, grabbing an armful of blankets and then sprinting back down. He spread out several warm blankets around Vriska, making her snug before he headed into the kitchen and pulled open several cupboards, taking out two large coffee cups, cocoa mix and small marshmallows. He worked as quickly as his body would allow him, heating up the water, mixing the drinks and then placing 8 tiny marshmallows in each coffee cup.  
He came back to her, a little slower than normal, trying not to spill the over filled cups, as he set them down on the coffee table and took his place beside her. Vriska looked fondly at John, a hint of reminiscence on the smile she gave him. Her nose was stilled tinted blue, and she had removed Johns jacket while he was away in the kitchen. She reached out and grasped the cocoa in steady hands, taking a tentative sip, and smiling at the amount of marshmallows in the cup.  
“You still remember.” She looked at John who was watching her, admiring the way she carried herself, even when she was distressed, and the way her hair seemed to fall correctly into place no matter how much she played with it.  
“How could I forget anything about you?” John slid underneath the blankets with her, sipping at his own cocoa and then placing it back down on the table.  
“There was a time when you did, well, kind of anyway...” Vriska placed her cup beside his, as she slid the blankets up to her chin and over her shoulders, resting her damp hair against the backside of the couch.  
“What do you mean? And how have we already had our date?” John questioned softly to her, carefully placing a hand to her head, sliding his fingers underneath her heap of black hair, just to rest them there soothingly.  
“When I died, I came here, I don’t know how I did, but I know that this was the first place I appeared. I looked up and saw your window, I recognised it as yours from the many times I had seen you through my pesterchum application.” Vriska looked down, nostalgia filling her voice and a slight twinge of sadness.  
“I messaged you then, told you to come look, I was here. You did, and you came downstairs, you brought me that coat to wear, it was snowing then too.” She nodded towards the coat she had rested on the stairs railing, she rubbed her hands up her upper arms as she drew her knees closer to herself.  
“I asked you...” She began to tear up again as she brought a hand to her mouth, but continued on.  
“I asked you if you knew who I was. You shook your head, and told me you were sorry but you had no clue. I was upset, but we went on a walk together, had our ‘date’. We were together for a while, but then...” The tears came down, retracing over their previous trail’s.  
“Then you died. It was a doomed timeline.” She slid closer to John resting her weary head in the curve of his neck, John sliding his fingers through her hair, down to the back of her neck, holding her close to him.  
“Vriska...” He could only say her name. It hurt to think about what if he had found her and she had no idea who he was. He held her close and used his free hand to stroke her upper arm, resting it occasionally on her own.  
“I do have a question though, what do you mean by ‘we were together for awhile’?” John pulled back just enough to look down at her quizzically and a little bit hopeful.  
“Yes, we were dating. I’m sorry if I’m still acting as though we are, I know you aren’t him..” Vriska pulled away and kept her head down, bringing the blankets up to rest just below her nose. John leaned down and pulled the blankets down from around her face, cupping her cheeks in his warmed hands. He knew he would at some point but he didn’t realise how soon he would until he was already moving, pressing his warm lips to her chilled blue ones.  
Vriska leaned into his touch, missing the feeling of his warmth that had so unjustly been taken away from her. She slid her slim hand up to rest on his neck, pulling him in closer.  
They stayed like that for a while, then breaking apart from each other, but staying close, afraid that letting go would drag them apart once again. John getting up only once to make popcorn and put Con Air into the dvd player. Snuggled together under the many blankets, and tossing pieces of popcorn at each other, attempting to catch them with their mouths. About an hour into the movie was spent admiring Nicolas Cage and talking, a few kisses snuck in between them.  
John could feel himself slipping back into reality, leaving the dream bubble and Vriska. He grasped her hand and kissed her again. She held onto to him as best she could, willing herself not to tear up again.  
“Vriska! Listen, I will come back again! I promise!” John called out before fading, and waking back up.  
“John! Dude you can’t just pass out like that on me! Acting like someone swung a baseball bat across your head! Deciding to take a nap when we are in hostile territory, like this is some sweet resort in hawaii! ” Dave began babbling as he always did when he was worried or nervous.  
“Dave, I saw her.” John sat up and looked down at his feet in a comfortable gaze.  
“What?” Dave stopped mid rant, looking at John in confusion.  
“Vriska, I saw her. She was in a dream bubble, at my house.” John looked up to Dave, all the sorrow that was in him before now washed away with the fond memory of a movie date with Vriska.  
“So did you get any?” Dave raised an eyebrow at John, a smirk barely visible on his lips.  
“EW, DAVE COME ON. WE JUST KISSED!” Johns face flushed with the accusation, jumping to his feet and dashing to his room. John shut his door behind him, sliding down to sit with his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, revisiting the memories he created with her just moments ago. He would see her again, one way or the other, even if it killed him.


End file.
